Comfort
by plentysaid
Summary: Kurt needs to calm down before bed, so he turns to the one person that can do that for him.   Two-shot.
1. Talk To Me

_A/N: Spoilers for 1.13 and possibly 1.14._

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Will thought his eyes were going to close and he would be tempted into the sweetness of sleep. He'd been so tired recently, Glee and his divorce had really been stressing him out to such an extent, he'd been losing sleep. He curled around the duvet and smiled to himself, stretching his legs before moving into a foetal position. Nothing to distract him from sleep tonight.

That was until the phone rang. Will cursed whoever was on the other end of the phone. He grabbed it and saw the caller I.D., he couldn't be mad when he saw Kurt's name pop up, he sighed tiredly and put the phone to his ear.

"Will... There's this – thing in my house and it's going to eat me." Will stifled his laughter at the young man.

"I beg your pardon?"

"There is something moving around the house!" Kurt's voice was a mere scramble of the words; he'd never heard him this scared: not even when he had lost his hairspray the day of their invitational to see Vocal Adrenaline.

"Calm down, it's probably just your dad."

"He's out!" Kurt squealed, his breathing getting coarser down the line.

Will sighed, "I'm coming to get you, okay?"

"Hurry!" Will and Kurt exchanged their goodbyes and Will grabbed some sweats before driving around to the Hummel residence. The door was open slightly; he ran a hand through his curly hair and walked inside. He looked around, everything was in place. He frowned and walked down to Kurt's basement bedroom.

Kurt was curled up under the covers of his crisp white sheets. Will walked over to him and rested his hand on his shoulder. Kurt jumped and screamed loudly, pushing Will away. Will pulled the covers from Kurt's hair and smiled at him, his breathing instantly calmed as he climbed into his lover's strong arms, he rested against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He played with the curls of hair at the nape of Will's neck.

"Your front door was open..." Kurt nodded, looking up at him.

"Finn was here, we watched some movies." Kurt's voice quivers. Will rolls his eyes and cuddles Kurt; he lays him down on the pillow and kisses his forehead.

"I promise nothing can get you." Kurt nodded slowly, he entwines their fingers and starts playing with Will's. He looks up at the older man and smiles nervously.

"Sorry for making you come over here," Kurt blushes a deep shade of crimson.

"It's okay. Try and get some sleep, yeah?" Kurt nodded, letting his eyes flicker shut. He opened them again; making sure Will was still there.

"Stay, please. As long as you can," Will nodded; it wasn't a question that he would say no to lightly. "Thank you."

"Why did you watch those kind of films?"

"I thought I would be able to dream of my knight in shining armour and he would protect me from the monsters."

"I'm here now." Kurt smiled, resting against Will. "I'm always going to protect you from the monsters."

"Good," Kurt yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"You mister, need your beauty sleep." His eyes flickered shut, Will knew they would stay that way. He hummed quietly, hoping the gentle tune would send him into a happy sleep. He was satisfied when he heard his name being mumbled softly. He kissed his forehead and ran up the stairs back to his car, within a minute, he came back and put his favourite and only hoodie next to Kurt. Even if he wasn't there, he'd be able to inhale his soft scent. He kissed his forehead once more before driving back home to his own bed. Wishing that he had Kurt to hold through the night.


	2. Hold Me

It had taken Will two hours to get to sleep after his visit to Kurt's that evening. He tossed relentlessly in his bed, hoping that Kurt was okay, that he had stayed asleep after he had left.

He was woken up again by a loud and persistent knocking on his door; he groaned and moved out of bed slowly, padding over to the door, rubbing his eye, he looked through the peephole and saw a wet, dishevelled Kurt. He opened the door quickly and pulled him into his arms. The young boy was quivering against him.

"You lied to me," he sobs against Will's chest, his silk pyjamas soaked through, it hadn't been raining earlier.

"No I didn't." Will argued and pulled him into his living room; he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"There was something in my house," Kurt looked up at him, his eyes brimming with tears. Will wiped them away, holding Kurt tight.

"What?"

"A – A cat," he pouted and nuzzled his head against Will's shoulder. Will raised his eyebrow and hugged him tighter.

"A cat as in meow?" Kurt nodded slowly. "Maybe Finn let it in when he left?" He shrugged. Will sighed and picked the small frame up and took him into the bathroom, running the shower lukewarm. "How about a hot chocolate, yeah?" Kurt nodded shyly, Will put him down and smiled, "I'll get you some fresh clothes and leave them outside the door, okay?"

"Thanks, Will." Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to Will's cheek and watched the older man exit. He jumped in the shower and sat under the rays of water for a few minutes.

Will left clothes outside the bathroom for Kurt and went on to making his famous hot chocolate for his boyfriend. He hummed a soft tune and buzzed around the kitchen before taking the hot chocolate into his bedroom and placing it on the side. Within minutes, Kurt walked in, having tucked half of the shirt in to try and make the outfit more glamorous. He sat on the bed and smiled at Will.

"Thank you," he took a sip and moaned softly. "Tasty." He licked his lips and watched as Will got into bed, he immediately crawled into his lap and rested on his chest. Will ran his hand through his hair and smiled.

"Sorry for waking you up again."

"It's okay," Will smiled, leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"I don't like cats and this one was scary. It jumped on my bed!" Will bit back a chuckle and squeezed him lightly.

"Cats do that," Will yawned. Kurt looked up at him and bit his lip. He pulled Will down onto the pillow and smiled up at him, resting on his chest in a comfortable position; he pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled.

"Goodnight, Mr. Schue," Kurt giggled against him, drawing patterns on his chest. Will looked down at him and smiled, shivering at the light feeling of his delicate fingers upon his skin.

"Night, Kurt," he holds onto the young boy tightly, protectively and Kurt knows. Kurt knows that as long as he is in Will's arms, nothing can hurt him. Not ever.


End file.
